


caelestis

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Biting, Dubious Consent, Hatred, Loosely based around Medieval Europe, M/M, Royalty, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Игристое шампанское кружит голову, и Ойкава вновь кружится в танце превосходном, ловя взгляды прекрасных дам и не надеясь уж найти смысл сегодняшнего вечера.Вечер, что будет длиться до самого утра, пока люди будут стаптывать ноги, обжигать сердца и резаться об друг друга с теми же улыбками и слухами, и лишь солнце сможет положить конец этому адскому балу, что больше походит на поле битвы — увы, никто ведь не уйдет без травм.Никто и никогда.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	caelestis

— Сын мой, тебе пришло письмо, — маман поправляет пышные юбки и протягивает запечатанный свиток. Ойкава усмехается — он видел сотни, тысячи писем, подобных этому: вычурные, пышущие роскошью. Прямо как всё в этом доме.

Приглашение на бал в доме Ушиджима — это огромная честь для каждого в этой стране: грех отказываться от предложения от королевской четы. Вот только в каждом списке правил находятся исключения, и Тоору был прекрасным примером. 

— Я не пойду, — вскидывая брови, холодно заявляет он. — Матушка, что же я там буду делать?

— Тоору, дорогой, это шанс, — мать улыбается одними выбеленными по последней моде губами, и Ойкава морщится: так маман становится похожа на насупившуюся мышь.

«Шанс для кого?» — хочется спросить Ойкаве и отчаянно зажмуриться, но он не станет. Ведь Тоору видит темные круги, что залегли под некогда светящимися и прекрасными глазами матушки. Ведь Тоору – это будущее семьи, её гордость и надежда. 

Он попросту не имеет права не оправдать ожидания.

Обшитая настоящими камнями, фамильная белоснежная карета сводит Ойкаву с ума — он чувствует себя запертым в золотой клетке. Через тяжелый бархат штор проскальзывают озорные лучи света. Играя искрами в каменьях украшений, они слепят кучку выродков, спешащих, чтобы помочь Тоору выйти, открыть дверь, придержать полы камзола. Они все готовы вылизывать чужую обувь, лишь бы получить господское снисхождение.

Отвратительно, прости Господь.

Золото и бриллианты разбросаны по платьям, дорогие ткани украшают тела, а картины и хрусталь — весь зал. Всё вокруг кичится своей роскошью и богатством, против воли притягивая к себе взгляд — Ойкава даже невольно засматривается на яркую россыпь мелких камушков на рукавах одной дамы. Но под разноцветными веерами скрываются лишь умелые лгуньи, в то время как алчные богачи наигранно-уверенно поглаживают набалдашники своих тростей.

Люди вокруг смеются, и Ойкава вместе с ними — сложно понравиться людям иначе, особенно если твоя семья потеряла свое состояние вместе со статусом. 

Наука, искусство, бизнес и солнце — темы избиты давно, но потому и вертятся здесь на лживых языках, ведь всё это — игра. Каждое платье иль же украшение, каждое слово или развлечение, смущенный взгляд иль же обворожительная улыбка — просчитаны до мелочей и разыграны просто идеально. Ведь так и должно быть. 

Ведь все — только по плану, и ни шага в сторону. Конечно, ведь иначе — потеря превосходства. Аки бедняки, смешанным будешь ты с грязью, — посмешище для всех и самого себя.

Ложь была эдаким творческим процессом — будто миловидная девушка, которую так и хотелось пригласить потанцевать. Ее улыбка и смех были подобны звону колокольчиков, что так и ласкали слух. Говор же был столь сладок и прекрасен — хотелось замереть и вслушиваться вечно, ибо с ней, казалось, можно было поговорить хоть обо всем на свете. 

Сложно не влюбиться в столь яркую и, несомненно удивительную девушку — ложь столь ревниво и эгоистично забрала его с собой, обхватывая шею своими некогда прекрасными руками, что сейчас больше походили на лапы опасного хищника.

Ойкава крепче сжимает руки на очередной девичьей талии. Он шепчет нежности, в то время как она лишь глупо смеется и краснеет. Он обворожительно улыбается в ответ, зная, каким наивным кажется со стороны. Маска, которую он вынужден терпеть на собственном лице без возможности сдернуть.

Девушка выскальзывает из объятий, а Тоору с мягкой улыбкой принимает из рук слуги бокал шампанского и делает глоток. Игристое кружит голову, и Ойкава вновь кружится в танце, ловя взгляды прекрасных дам, и не надеясь найти смысл сегодняшнего вечера.

Вечер, что будет длиться до самого утра, пока люди будут стаптывать ноги, обжигать сердца и резаться о друг друга с теми же улыбками и слухами, и лишь солнце сможет положить конец этому адскому балу, что больше походит на поле брани — увы, _никто ведь не уйдет без травм_. 

Никто и никогда.

Тоору невообразимо жарко — он и сам не знает, как, но оказывается на балконе. Алые розы завиваются вокруг мраморных перил, и он протягивает руку — касается одной из них.

Ойкава никогда не разбирался в цветах, но был уверен, что эти — какой-то редкий и наверняка дорогостоящий сорт. Закрывает глаза.

— Ваше Высочество, прошу простить мою дерзость, но неужели вы следите за мной?

***

Вакатоши отказывается танцевать с кем-либо — да и смысл, все равно ведь получит лишь прожигающие ненавистью взгляды от _верноподданных_. 

«Вакатоши, этот вечер — прекрасная возможность найти интересные знакомства. И присмотрись к дамам. Самое время задуматься о невесте.» — Слова отца, сказанные накануне, вальсируют в голове, подобно гостям. 

Зачем ему невеста? Лишь будет отвлекать от самого главного. Но, в то же время отец был прав — Вакатоши нужны были союзники. 

Вот только его никогда не привлекали женщины. Зачем ему поедая интриги и ревнивая пригретая на груди змея, когда есть кто-то сильный, выносливый и мужественный? Кто-то, способный подставить плечо и дать опереться всем весом не боясь сломать. 

Возможно, половой акт с мужчинами не был таким уж страшным богохульством, каким его показывала церковь — в конце концов, самые разнообразные заморские книги говорили о другом. Зевс и прекрасный троянский принц Ганимед, Гермес и Персей, Гефест и Пелей, а про одного лишь Аполлона ходят самые разные мифы. 

Древние греки не разделяли людей на мужчин и женщин — единственным, что играло роль, был лишь социальный статус. И Ушиджиме даже кажется, что он знает того, кто мог бы ему в этом помочь.

Между ним и молодым графом Ойкавой есть тонкая грань, на которой так изящно балансирует юный Тоору. Ойкава не превозносит самого себя больше, чем стоило — но, в то же время, он не собирался склоняться перед ним _добровольно._

Избалованная принцесса?

Лишь встанет на его пути, бессмысленно пытаясь его использовать в личных целях.

Ойкава и на девушку похож со своей мягкой, бледной кожей, заливистым смехом, что так по-детски отражается в ярких глазах. Похож, и очень даже — даром, что мечом машет едва ли не лучше самого принца. 

— Проследи за графом Ойкавой, — отдает он короткий приказ слуг. Молчаливый мажордом кланяется и словно испаряется. Ушиджиме же приходится выслушивать многочисленные, но при всем этом полные лжи комплименты, такое наигранное щебетание и блеск богато расшитых вееров.

Действительно, зачем же ему избалованная принцесса, если есть прекрасный принц?

***

Ушиджима толкает Ойкаву грубо и по-собственнически — дергает за волосы, заставляет отвести голову назад. Впивается зубами в чужую плоть, яростно прикусывая нежную кожу до багровых отметин. 

У Тоору сводит скулы, когда он чувствует _отвратительно_ теплое дыхание на собственной ушной раковине, но молчит. Молчит, когда принц сдергивает с него рубашку и откидывает в сторону, — молчит, когда перламутровые пуговицы с треском рассыпаются по полу — все вокруг словно замирает, когда он провожает взглядом одну из них, что со стуком отскакивает от гранитного пола, теряясь из виду.

У Ойкавы вся шея – сплошной укус. Даже сейчас новый засос ложится на очередную отметину, и Ойкава до кончиков пальцев чувствует омерзение к себе, когда запрокидывает голову специально, уменьшая натяжение волос. Он видит, что Ушиджима безбожно пьян, видит нехороший колючий блеск в отражении чужих очей, но только сам закрывает глаза, хотя хотелось бы закрыть дверь перед носом нового короля. Не может.

Ведь желание короля закон. Король всегда подобен богу — разве что более материален.

Вакатоши же пригубил дорогое вино лишь слегка, но голову кружит так, будто он пил весь вечер. Будучи заточенным правилами и скованным в ежовых рукавицах на протяжении всей жизни, он опьянен свободой, за которую прячется Тоору. Чувство вседозволенности подобно дурману, и обычные смертные бессильны против него — лишь боги научились распоряжаться им в меру. 

Ойкава тоже похож на бога — слишком чистого и непорочного. Даже когда он прогибается в пояснице, даже когда Ушиджима наотмашь бьёт по худым ягодицам, а потом ещё и ещё, с маниакальным удовольствием наблюдая, как его _будущий личный советник_ тянет руки к изголовью кровати в попытке уйти от болезненных прикосновений. 

Он всё равно остаётся слишком чистым и невинным. Ушиджиму это раздражает.

Он ищет глазами камфору, которая никогда не убиралась с кровати — сильнее давит на поясницу Тоору, царапая обломанными ногтями нежную кожу. 

Боль прошибает тело насквозь, но Ойкава лишь закусывает губу — бывало и похуже. Мужчина всегда должен быть мужественным, уметь фехтовать и охотиться, уметь постоять за себя и за свою прекрасную избранницу. Поэтому Ойкава терпит — терпит, когда его на удивление аккуратно растягивают, из-за чего получается постыдно возбуждающий контраст с прелюдией несколькими минутами ранее, но, тем не менее, рваные движения внутри после. 

Жалкий, лживый, беспомощный, он скулит на одной ноте, когда его буквально разрывает на куски. Тело бьет крупная дрожь, он падает грудью на простыни, не удержавшись на локтях и глушит собственные крики подушкой, потому что Ушиджима пьян и груб. А ещё он Бог, и даже если бы Ойкава хотел встать, уйти, убежать, скрыться, то он бы не смог. 

У него затекла спина, а колени разъезжаются на скользких шёлковых простынях. Живот скручивает болезненным спазмом, будто его сейчас вырвет собственными чувствами.

Ненависть так похожа на мелкие осколки стекла в ладонях — попадая туда однажды, шансов вытащить их без последствий практически нет. Иногда Тоору кажется, что их слишком много — словно темнота, они поглощают его, ехидными насмешками и болезненными подколками напоминая о том, какой же он все-таки жалкий. 

Ойкава потерялся в бесконечном океане этого прогнившего насквозь мира, что тянет к нему свои уродивые щупальца, пытаясь утащить с лодки вниз, вниз через темную и безмолвную бездну. 

Тоору часто слышал от матери о том что приходит время, когда на душе начинает скрести одна большая хищная кошка, нареченная людьми любовью. Обычно она приходит за ручку с ложью — вопрос лишь во времени. И Ойкава видит, как сверкают острые когти — всего один удар, и небеса раскалываются подобно зеркалу, что показывает нас в совершенно другом свете. 

Прометей вылепил людей из глины, но создал он их смотрящими в небо подобно богам — и посмотрите, чем это обернулось. Прикованный самим Зевсом, обреченный на вечные мучения, он, бессмертный, вынужден был вновь и вновь страдать. Казнимый за любовь к людям — тем самым людям, что и слова не промолвили в его защиту. Своя шкура ведь дороже.

Сначала он был просто в ярости: выходил в лес и подолгу кричал, кричал, пока в легких не заканчивался воздух. Кричал, не скрывая столь позорные слезы — хах, как будто бы что-то могло опозорить его еще больше, чем блуд, да еще и с мужчиной.

Вот только Тоору не может подвести семью, не может отказаться али сбежать от своей участи. 

Ушиджима теперь не принц – он бог. Все установленные запреты и правила теперь погреблены вместе с телом старого короля.

Со временем, нежный румянец на его некогда шелковистой коже исчез, сделав кожу аристократично-бледной — несомненно, хоть это и считается красивым, но только если бы под прекрасными шоколадными глазами не залегли круги. Словно некий страшный недуг мучает главного королевского советника, уничтожая не только его самого, но и задор, что раньше так и притягивал к себе всех вокруг. Осталась лишь печаль — глубокая и холодная бездна. Кажись, сделай лишь шаг — и услышь сотню, нет, тысячи точно таких же, что эхом отдаются в пустой и поломанной душе.

Заливистый смех, что раньше был подобен звону хрусталя, больше не звучал, как прежде — словно ощипанная птица, которой развлеченья ради обрезали некогда прекрасные крылья и посадили в золотую клетку. 

Забавно. Как будто бы Ойкава когда-то был свободным.

А тьма за окнами лишь сгущается, и чрез лазоревый бархат штор проскальзывают озорные лучи света. Ослепляют они очи шоколадные, но Тоору лишь подставляет лицо, прикрывая их.

Да кому он вообще лжет? 

Он все улыбается лжи в лицо, пытаясь помочь, исправить. Склеить трещины обратно, закрепляя их в некогда прекрасную картинку. Ломает себя, протаптывая бальный зал через свои кости и надежды, что все изменится. Падает вновь и вновь, но каждый раз упрямо поднимается обратно, улыбаясь и утягивая деву в танец бесконечный. Она, подобно орлице, выклевывает его печень, обрекая на муки. 

Муки, на которые прочие смертные лишь стыдливо отводят взгляд и спешат скрыться в своих повозках.

Боги не так уж чисты, как кажется с начала. Они, пожалуй, даже хуже смертных — алчны, завистливы, горделивы и лживы. Прячутся за масками идеала и красоты, пытаясь скрыть ту гниль глубоко внутри. Ту гниль, что пускает свои корни-паразиты с каждой наигранной улыбкой, с каждым льстивым словом, с каждым грязным и не подобающим богам поступкам.

И чем боги лучше тех, что превозносят и поклоняются им?

Ойкава знает, что прогнил точно также — днем приходится стоять по правую руку от принца, приветливо улыбаясь грязным пройдохам и грешникам, а ночью — лежать в чужой спальне, закусывая пальцы и содрогаясь от отвращения. В груди болит так, будто сердце вырвали, оставляя зияющую дыру. Будто на ребра бросили тяжеленный камень и давят, давят, пока они не сломаются — пока не перекрошатся в осколки, которые проткнут легкие так, чтобы воздух покинул каждую чертову альвеолу. 

Такое гадкое, мерзкое, отвратительное чувство въедается под кожу, выворачивая все клетки наизнанку так, что Ойкаве ничего не остается, как впиваться ногтями в собственную кожу, пытаясь заглушить ураган внутри. 

Наверное, он сходит с ума. 

Страх гложет, заставляя кричать и сбивать кулаки в кровь об стену. Сдавливает легкие — хах, казалось бы, куда уж больше, — это заставляет Тоору отчаянно хватать ртом воздух, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба; раз за разом сползать по стене, заходясь в бессильных рыданиях. Словно загнанный в клетку зверь, умирающий в толпе сомнений и осуждения, что отчаянно закрывает уши и жмурится, — а когда он все же решается открыть свои глаза, то замечает клок волос в собственном кулаке. До него даже не сразу доходит, что это его собственные. 

Они — не боги. Они чертовы люди, заигравшиеся с чужими судьбами. Но где же тогда настоящие небожители? 

Все просто: Богов нет. Есть только новый король. 


End file.
